


Mid ka mid

by sexypinky



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, no english, somali only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-14
Updated: 2012-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 18:20:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1314628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexypinky/pseuds/sexypinky





	Mid ka mid

Brienne jecel yahay in marka ay dib u xidhxidhnaa gadaal sababta oo ah waxay dareemi kartaa diirimaad jidhkiisa ah qandho - fuuli jirtay oo aan haysan si aad u aragto xanuun iyo murugo indhihiisa ku . Waxa ay marna sidaas oo cabsadeen , waayo, sidaas dheer sida iyada ayaa tan iyo markii iyada iyo Kingslayer lahaa qabsadeen by the Mummers dhiig . Waxa ay lahayd in kastoo in , bartey , waxa ka shaqayn lahaa soo baxay ilaa aragtay Jaime ee gacanta ka baxdo ka danbeeya seef Zollo ee . Xataa ka dib markii Renly ee dilka , waxa aan u muuqdeen suurto gal ah in wax sida aad u xun sida tan runta ah waxaa dhici karto in iyada si .

Waxay lala yaabi karaa haddii Kingslayer uu dareemo si la mid ah . Waxay imagines inuu . Waxa ay u muuqataa aan macquul ahayn in ninka iyadu ku xidhan tahay in ay ka mid tahay la mid ah kuwa loo yaqaan iyada " Wargeyska Saxansaxo " iyo dib u tuureen madaxiisa qosol taxadar la'aan ah . Waxay lala yaabi karaa haddii ninkaas waa la weligood wey maqnaanayaan iyo waa la yaabay, in , ugu yaraan waqtiga kala badh , iyada oo aan rajaynayaa . Wuxuu ahaa nin is kibriyeen , oathbreaking , walaashaa - xumeeyey , lahaa - noqon mid dhiig qaba ilmaha , laakiin ma ay kaa caawin kartaa , laakiin dareento in uu u lahaa u badbaadin karaa kuwa . Xitaa ma iyadu diidi karaa in Kingslayer waa sida geesi ah sida geesi kasta ee ka soo song ah iyo waxa uu kasbaday inuu sumcad sida askari .

Waxay dareemi kartaa xoog ah in hal mar uu jirka iyo murqaha fiican oo heer sare ahaa sidii uu u guuro leh ruxid ku daabo faras ee dalka; waxay ka dhigtaa la barbardhigo la yaab leh in ay slump ee dhabarka iyo lolling ee madaxiisa . Mararka qaarkood , marka ay dib u xidhxidhnaa gadaal , waxay dareentey raxamaan adkayn inay iyada ku kacaan sidii uu hore jawaab waafi ah iyo waxay tahay inay tahay cabsi qabto in uu dhintay . Ayaa geeriyooday ka hor fulin karaa ballan qaadyada ay u Lady Catelyn ; dhintay ka hor ayuu qaadan karaa aargoosasho ah; dhintay iyo iyada oo keliya si buuxda u tagay .

Waxay aanu ogayn , haddii ay tahay dhamaan badan tahay inuu ka soo kaban doonaan , waayo, iyadu waligeed kama agagaarka silica sida . Haddii kaliya ayuu aan lahaa sidaas macangag ah oo ku saabsan seef , iyada maleeyo . Waxaa cajiib ah in uu ka fekero in ay laga yaabaa in qofka la soo dhaafay mar uun dagaal Kingslayer ah; odder weli in uu ka fekero in ay rajaynayso Saas ma aha .

Ma jeceshahay in ninka , qurux iyo xirfad leh daab kastoo uu lahaa , laakiin ma uusan rabin inuu isaga dhintay . Ma jecli this . Ragga sida Kingslayer in ay dagaalka ku dhinto , uu yareeyo by kuwa xaqa ah . Waa in uu uusan dhiman bound , delirious , iyo cabsi. Sida xaqiiqada ah Toddobadii way u oggolaan maayo .

Mararka qaarkood , marka uu on Laaleen ee suuxdin , wax wejigiisiina wuxuu xusuusinayaa Brienne ee ilmahaaga a - furan oo aan isdifaaci karin , aanay indhaha wax cagaar ballaaran iyo Aaden . Marka ugu horeysa , iyada oo lala yaabi hadii uu ka cabsanayo ma tooso mar kale markii uu dareemo miyir socda isaguu dul saarnaan . Later , iyada oo lala yaabi hadii ay tahay toostid in uu ka cabsada .

Early ka mid ah subax , waxay ku xerin iyaga fool ka fool , qoslaa , oo wuxuu iyagii ku soo wici " kuwii ku caashaqi jiray ee . " Waxay u egtahay at wejigiisiina wuxuu , isku dayaya in ay jirtay dhawaaqa ee Mummers dhiig . Sidee baan waxan u noolaan doonta , iyada oo u maleeyo , iyo hal maalin waxay noqon doontaa xumahay . Indhaha Jaime ee faloodeen u furan sida faraska wuxuu bilaabaa inuu ka guurto iyo , hal daqiiqo , wuxuu u muuqdaa heegan ku filan si ay iyada u fahmaan .

"Waxaan ku dhaartay in ay aad u hesho King ee soo caga , " ayay tiri Qofkakastana . " Weli macnaheedu ayaan si aan ereyga . "

"Waxaa jira gargaarka ah , Saxansaxo , " ayuu yidhi , isaga oo cod buuxsamay xanuun aad u badan si ay u sheegto haddii uu daacad ah ama aan . Brienne shaki ah in uu yahay iyo , , iyada oo loogu talagalay mar aan isaga eedayn karaa .

Indhihiisu waxay mar dhow iyo ayuu slumps inay iyada ku kacaan , isaga oo xabadka ku cidhiidhinaya iyada naasaha iyo sinaha uu galay ruxid oo kuweed ah ka gees ah ula dhaqdhaqaaqa faraska . Waxaa ugu dhow iyadu weligii uu nin . Close ku filan in lagu dhunkado , iyada absurdly maleeyo ka hor iyada oo madaxa soo jeestay in ay isku dayaan in ay iska ilaaliyaan in qudhunkii oo gacantiisa ku tacjaday


End file.
